Twilight
by GoldenRed Phoenixia
Summary: a SONGFIC to Twilight by Vanessa Carlton. I'm really bad at summaries so pleez R+R.Rating for one bad word.


Hello, everybody, its GoldenRed Phoenix with yet another songfic. This time, it's Twilight, by Vanessa Carlton, off the Be Not Nobody cd.

Serrakkin Wow! It's not an Avril Lavigne song!

Aurora Phoenix, you're review-high aren't you?

Yup! Um...Serrakkin is a dragon, and Aurora's a sorceress, both from various other stories. Anyway, I think this song describes Draco so well, don't you?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and various other publishing companies. Twilight belongs to Vanessa Carlton and various others.

*lyrics*

Draco's POV

_________________________

Draco Malfoy, future Death Eater. Heir of the Malfoy fortune. Slytherin. That's me. But then YOU stepped into my life.

  
  


*I was stained, with a role

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight.*

  
  


You. Ginny Weasley. The only Weasley girl. Liked by all. Kind, patient and forgiving. Confident and clever. Because of you, my life will never be the same.

  
  


*And I will never see the sky the same way

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down

And I will always reach too high, cause I've seen

Cause I've seen, twilight.*

  
  


You approach me in the library, and ask how I am. I insult you, but you ignore that. You smile, and I can tell you see right through me. Right past my guards. The guards I spent years building. You tell me I don't have to be a Death Eater if I don't want to be. You know

  
  


*Never cared, never wanted

Never sought to see what flaunted

So on purpose, so in my face

Couldn't see beyond my own place

It was so easy not to behold what I could hold

But you taught me I could change

Whatever came within these shallow days.*

  
  
  
  


I ask how you know. You merely gaze at me, smile and shrug. You say there is more to a person than what's on the outside. I suddenly find myself telling all my troubles to you. You listen, without a word, as I spill my heart out. As I finish, you hug me, and tell me to go to Dumbledore. You say he will help me.

  
  


*And I will never see the sky the same way

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down

And I will always reach too high, cause I've seen

Cause I've seen, twilight.*

  
  


I ask that you come with me. You nod, and follow me to Dumbledore's office, where I tell him everything. He says he will do what he can to help me, and we leave. Students stare at us as we walk past. We separate in the Entrance Hall, you for Gryffindor Tower, me for Slytherin Dungeons. I feel as if a weight were lifted from me.

  
  


*As the sun shines through, it pushes away

And pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue

And leaves a chill instead and

I didn't know I could be

So blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies

I see there is so much to be revealed.*

  
  


I feel the life around me, in a way I never felt before. I see the happiness of the people that pass me in the halls. Happiness that I never felt. I see my waste of a childhood. I look around me and see all thatv I have missed in my life.

  
  


*And I will never see the sky the same way

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down

And I will always reach too high, cause I've seen

Cause I've seen, twilight.*

  
  


I can't believe I have ever been so blind to all that exists. I see life as a living thing. A beautiful thing. A thing meant to be enjoyed to the fullest extent.

  
  


*I was stained, by a role

In a day not my own

But as you walked into my life

You showed what needed to be shown

I always knew, what was right

I just didn't know that I might

Peel away and choose to see

With such a different sight.*

  
  


I feel no fear anymore. Whatever comes, I can take it. Perhaps, one day, I will even be happy. Perhaps...

  
  


*And I will never see the sky the same way

And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down

And I will always reach too high, cause I've seen

Cause I've seen, twilight.*

  
  


You did that for me, Ginny Weasley. You did that, for which I will be forever grateful.

_________________________

ok...um...that really didn't turn out as good as I had hoped. Damn. (Ok, the rating just went up for that one word...) Anyways, Pleez review. PLEEZ? You get to imagine me doing my I-got-a-review dance, and see me go review-high. So PLEEZ?????????????????????

-GoldenRed Phoenix.


End file.
